Why Do You Love Me?
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Typical is what you're after...not some beautiful disaster... surprise/rare pairing!


**A/N: **okay, so i got the idea for this pairing watching the iStakeout episode. I don't know...it just struck me in the head one day and they were showing the episode on today and I thought I could go ahead and write it. The pairing is Spencer/Annie. And this story is based on the song "I'm Not Your Girl" by Lalaine.

**Disclaimer: **iCarly is property of Dan Schneider and unfortunately not mine. Boo, you whore :-(

**Why Do You Love Me?**

Nobody knew why but Spencer had it bad for Sam's tattoo artist cousin Annie. The girl was a total delinquent! She had piercings, tattoos, some weird punk girl hairdo, and a snarky attitude…but all of that still made Spencer want her.

"Dude, she's related to Sam! She's a…Puckett! They're evil! Why??" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, but she's a pretty Puckett" Spencer replied.

It all started when Annie was a guest on iCarly as Sam told her to demonstrate how to give fake tattoos with the pain of getting a real tattoo. Again, Freddie was suckered into becoming the Guinea Pig while Carly held the camera. All of Freddie's shouting and screaming led Spencer to go upstairs to tell the girls to leave him alone. But once he opened the door, his intentions of rescuing Freddie went out the door once he caught a glimpse of the punk rock vixen who looked like the girls on the Suicide Girls website that he secretly looked at.

When the show was over, he kept on nudging Sam and clearing his throat hoping that she would introduce him

"Will ya hawk it up, phlegmy? And while you're at it, quit nudging me!" Sam said.

"I just…its kinda rude that you haven't introduced me to your cousin…"

Sam laughed sarcastically "Listen dude, she's not your type…"

"How do you know that?"

"Uh, I'm her cousin…"

Spencer looked down at his shoes as Sam then changed her mind "Oh, alright" she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Carly and Annie who were talking.

"Annie, this is Spencer. Spencer this is Annie. And I'm gonna go make a sandwich…"

Spencer smiled the most geekiest smile ever "Those are nice tattoos…"

"Um, okay?" Annie replied like she could care less.

"I was thinking about getting one…"

"Oh really?"

The next day, Spencer sat on the couch and was still in pain from the tattoo Annie gave him. He never really wanted a tattoo and Sam suggested a cartoon bunny rabbit which was off the wall ridiculous but he didn't care. Being stuck with a stupid tattoo was all worth it to get Annie's attention.

"Hey" Carly and Sam came through the door.

"Hey"

"How's your arm?" Carly asked.

"Feels like its burning"

"Oh great, Annie is coming over again. Maybe she can look at it." Sam added.

"In that case, its been feeling great!"

On the weekend, Spencer finally built up the courage to ask Annie on a date. She agreed to it but as long as they did what she wanted to do. And Spencer didn't really care. Just as long as he was with her. That was until she brought him to a hardcore punk concert that her friend's band was playing. The music was loud and aggressive and he stuck out like a sore thumb. Some guys were forming a mosh pit and Annie made Spencer go in it. It didn't look safe but for the labor of love, he did it.

Later on that night, Carly and Sam turned their heads to see as someone was coming up from the elevator. It was Annie who was helping a beat up Spencer get inside the place.

"Hey kiddo…" Spencer weakly greeted.

"Oh my god, what happened to him?" Carly went towards him and looked at his face. One black eye, a bloody nose, and some bruises. He was lucky he didn't loose any teeth.

"He got into the mosh pit." Annie answered.

"Alright! Go, Spencer!" Sam said with her fist in the air. Carly rolled her eyes and then took Spencer from Annie and guided him on to the couch where he felt at ease.

"Well, I gotta go. Nice moves out there, tough guy. Later" Annie made her way towards the elevator.

"Can I call you?" Spencer yelled out

"No."

Annie was rude, aggressive, obnoxious, and just about anything you would think someone related to Sam would be. But Spencer was still falling for her. He asked her on numerous dates and she agreed to go on them but all of them left him bruised and in pain. They had nothing, absolutely nothing in common. And it confused Carly, too. She knew her brother like the back of her hand and he didn't go for girls like her. He was into nice girls. Girls he could take to coffee shops and could talk about art with. Annie thought it was cute how he hung around her like a lovesick puppy but she didn't get why he loved her. It was driving her crazy.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie came through the door as Spencer was making Annie a sculpture. It was a heart with all of her tattoo designs on it. "Hey! Is Annie coming over?" he asked.

Carly and Freddie looked at Sam "Alright, alright, I'll tell him…" she went up to Spencer "Um, you might wanna stop and take down that sculpture, Spence…"

Spencer was confused "Why? What do you mean?"

"Annie's got a boyfriend already…his name is Spike. I'm sorry…"

Spencer frowned and went to the couch "Oh…that's just…" he then started to sob.

Carly rubbed his back "Aw, Spencer…don't cry. She was out of your league…"

"Yeah, why did you love her?" Freddie asked.

"She was great. Unique. Amazing and-"

"Knock, knock!" Mrs. Benson opened their door and stood there with a pouty lipped blonde "Freddie, your cousin Danielle is here!"

Spencer's mood quickly picked up as soon as he saw Danielle "Well, hello…" he said slyly.

Carly and Sam looked at each other "Oh no…"

**FIN.**


End file.
